Heights
by girlfromuncle
Summary: Romance takes Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru to new heights. How will they face the choices they have to make without destroying themselves or others in the process?
1. Chapter 1

From his high vantage point, Kyou was untouchable. The frustration at never beating Yuki, the helplessness of his curse, and the unnerving pull towards Tohru seemed a distant speck as he climbed higher. He pulled himself up in the branches, sweating out the hopeless ache of his everyday existence in a way that was second only to a flawlessly executed kata. Not that Kyou was one to brood. Kyou preferred to spend his days not thinking about anything, not letting his clouded head get in his own way. The fact that Yuki noticed, and credited his thoughtlessness to stupidity or incompetence was yet another thing pushed down into the recesses of Kyou's subconscious. The fact that Tohru did notice, and was concerned when she noticed his anger, was something he was unsuccessfully attempting to keep out. At all costs. He'd seen the way she looked at the damn mouse, and knew she'd never look at him with those admiring and trusting eyes. She took care of him out of pity, she was his friend out of sympathy, but she could never look at him as a true man. No one could.

He sighed. Dinnertime was almost here, one of two times a day in his household he was forced to interact with all of his demons at the same time. Tohru, pulling him into a place too soft for his comfort zone. Yuki, trying to push him out of the picture completely, the damn snob. Priss. Nancy prince boy who only ever excels. Never has to work. And finally, Shigure, who didn't delight in torturing Kyou in particular. No, Shigure's pleasure was stirring the pot of emotions and drama whatever way would be most entertaining or further his own goals. Kyou being a prime target, of course. Kyou wondered if Shigure knew how well Kyou could predict his self serving and sadistic moves. That Kyou would potentially be able to outsmart the dog if he let himself slow down for even a moment to plot and plan. That could never happen, though. The brash, reckless pace at which Kyou went through life was his last defense mechanism against feeling everything that had ever been repressed. And once that happened...no bracelet would be able to contain the monster within.

Kyou slowly climbed back into reality. He hurried towards the house, knowing when he went inside he'd be greeted with a cheerful and sunny smile to go with a delicious and home cooked meal. Tohru alternated between all of them when making their favorites, to ensure that none of her men ever felt left out. Tonight was Kyou's night, his night to quietly pretend that she cooked just for him. That she thought of him as her only man of the house. He sighed. He had to stop day dreaming, letting his mind wander. This was EXACTLY why he didn't let himself stop to think or take stock of things. He'd get carried away, burning with desire, to interrupt her cooking. To approach her from behind, crush her to his chest, and...NO. He mentally doused himself. You're almost home. She can't know what you were thinking.

"Hello, Kyou-kun!" Tohru rang as he approached. "You look flushed! Have you been running?" "Y..yeah." Kyou replied. Tohru responded, "You work so hard! I admire that about you." and went back to her cooking and light humming. Krou breathed an inward sigh of relief. Of course she wouldn't notice. She couldn't notice. Her head was always up in the clouds, thinking about her mother or school. She'd never look into his eyes long enough to see what was written all over his face every time he was within touching distance of her. Every time he could smell her strawberry scented shampoo.

Dinner was a tortured affair. Yuki was incredibly haughty and superior, Tohru was admiring to all of them equally, and Shigure took great pleasure in cracking jokes that the boys only would understand. His remarks about choosing, about being too late only confused Tohru. The boys read him loud and clear, their hearts riled up with the thought of the other acting towards Tohru first. Kyou sighed to himself for the hundredth time inwardly, allowing an argument to be his excuse for a storm off and sulk session on the roof. Perhaps tonight, the stars would finally be a good salve for his Tohru ravaged heart.

But then again, probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodnight, Yuki-Kun!"

"Honda-san, shouldn't you be going to bed as well? It is getting late, and you have morning duties tomorrow."

"I'll be back in just a minute. I want to make sure Kyou-kun is alright, he was so quiet during dinner."

"Typical. The baka neko keeping you up late, forcing you to re inflate his ego over nothing."

"Don't be silly, Yuki-kun, I want to help! Kyou is my friend, as are you."

She smiled and ran off towards the ladder to the roof. His insides railed at the thought of what might be going on up there. Kyou was always sulking during dinner, Yuki knew, probably just to get more attention from Tohru. He didn't get why she felt the need to soothe him every time his feathers got ruffled over his own inadequacy. Baka neko. She was too caring for her own good. Now she'd be up late, talking to his rival on the roof, saying god knows what to each other. He toyed briefly with the idea of eavesdropping, but decided that even if that idiot did grow the courage to tell her his obvious feelings she would never respond in kind. She could never look at that person (if you could call him that, as far as Yuki was concerned he barely qualified) with anything more then friendship mixed with pity.

Could she?

The thought kept him up late, pacing around his room until well after midnight. He catalogued every instance of their interactions he could think of and didn't like where this was heading. He would get upset and she would soothe him, she would get sad and he would comfort her...all while Yuki stood back from a distance. Maintaining his air of unattainable mystery. Keeping up the walls that had become so central to him, knowing that it was keeping out the one woman who had ever come close to touching his heart.

Tohru had attempted to reach out to Yuki on more than one occasion, with her amazing sense of empathy and kindness. Yuki had always gently rebuffed her, telling her that just knowing someone cared enough to help was all that he needed from her. This response disappointed her, Yuki knew, she would never believe that was all he needed to be perfectly happy but would also never press him in a way which might make him uncomfortable. He smiled wryly to himself. Sometimes he wished she would press a little harder, not take no for an answer.

Yuki scolded himself. He could never ask for more from Tohru, who had given him friendship more genuine then he had ever thought possible. The other members of his family rushed to see how much of her sympathy and love they could leech for themselves, never bothering to put first the girl who never though of herself. He would bet everything he had that not one of them had ever noticed when she was upset or hurt, had never asked her what was wrong only to be lied to over and over about everything being fine. She was always chopping onions, or had a speck of dust in her eye, or...or...or something equally impossible to believe.

Yuki was studying at his desk when he heard the door to the roof open, and close again. He listened as Kyou and Tohru bid a hushed goodnight to each other, whispering conspiratorially. His insides coiled at the thought of what might have happened between the two on the roof, if they'd talked about feelings, if he'd dared to put his arm around her. Their faces leaning closer, lips only inches apart, slowly...

SNAP. His pencil broke in two. He looked at the shattered pieces in his hand, reminding himself that this was why he tried to never indulge in day dreaming. Letting his feelings run rampant often had consequences far worse then splinters.

He heard soft, light footsteps approach down the hall. Tohru would have to pass by his room to get to hers. He considered turning off his light so she would think he was asleep just long enough for her to get to his room. She called out to him,

"Yuki-kun! You should be asleep. School starts in less then five hours!"

"You're right, Honda-san. I was just finishing up homework, I'll rest in a minute." Why did he always feel the need to justify himself to her?

"Oh. Ok. Goodnight, Yuki-kun."

"Goodnight, Honda-san."

He knew why. He didn't want to worry her, or keep her up half the night with his insignificant problems when she had enough trouble with school on a full nights sleep. Unlike some idiot redheaded cousins of his he could think of.

Yuki sighed inwardly. Tohru had told him to go to bed, and he knew it was a good idea. He lay down knowing that sleep was still hours away. His body was in bed, but his mind was still with Tohru. She hadn't seemed any different towards him then usual, he could reasonably guess that he hadn't made his inevitable confession towards her. But just because it hadn't happened tonight, didn't mean it wouldn't happen soon. Didn't mean he wouldn't be beaten to the punch, and lose Tohru forever.

Baka.


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru had always been idolized.

Tohrus friends were extremely fond of her, and told her so often. They remarked about how kind she was, how selfless. She was teased and fussed over because of her naivete. She was a princess, a treasure, a jewel of a woman who only thought of others. Someone so good had never existed previously in Japan, and must be guarded like a rare diamond.

What really defined Tohru's character was her devotion to her mother. Her mothers loving kindness was passed down to her daughter in spades, as anyone who struck a conversation with Tohru would know as soon as they heard "Mother always said!". Tohru's mother seemed to always know what was best in any given situation, something Tohru relied heavily on to guide her.

Until the death of her mother, Tohru was a simple girl. She knew the world through her mothers eyes, and was completely content with that. When she reached the time where teenagers started to develop their identities on their own, Tohru was still in a pre-adolescent idealistic mode. Just before she got the chance to rebel, to be someone new, she had to try to become an adult without having been a teenager.

Tohru had done a decent job of taking care of herself without anyone to guide her. She became a mother to the Sohmas, her friends, and anyone else in need. Tohru smiled her way through life, unsure how to ease the ache always in her heart. She wondered if her ability to smile when she'd rather cry was unlimited. She thought she'd crack one of these days, spill out her anger and frustration at the person she thought had to become to take care of herself and remain beloved. She couldn't imagine actually yelling at someone who had wronged her. Tohru had never so much as given sass to someone completely deserving, she lacked any experience with healthy expression of anger.

Tohru's friends all assumed this kindness was bottomless, and most of the Sohmas had taken their cue. Everyone took and took from Tohru, never stopping to give back to her. The men she lived with were a little different, she was beginning to realize. Kyou and Shigure both thought she was as slow as the others did, but they were starting to notice the strain in her face as yet another person came to ask another favor of her. She loved them, she really did, but she desperately wanted someone to look more deeply into her heart almost as much as she wanted to maintain her perfect reputation. Yuki was closer still to uncovering Tohru. His sideways looks at her shot through her like an arrow, piercing a secret place in her soul she didn't know existed.

Times like now, when Yuki stopped her outside the hallway to tell her to go to bed, the urge to be honest with him was almost overwhelming. She knew he was unhappy that she was paying attention to Kyou, but she could sweat that he felt honest concern for her. Not pity, not sadness, but a deeper feeling based out of an honest selflessness that hadn't been directed at her since her mother. She stopped, stomach churning. Breakfast the next day would be a tortured affair, not that anyone would ever know it. Her feelings would eventually break free, dark and stormy words pushing through the clueless denial she assumed to not have to look into the rabbit hole. That day would come, certainly, it was inching closer every time Kyou gruffed at her, or Yuki smiled like a little boy.

Tohru lay in her bed and sighed. Hopefully, that day wouldn't be tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou ran. Running soothed him and brought him peace for those thirty minutes every morning. Mornings were kyou's favorite time of day; he was able to exercise in peace without interruptions from his annoying family and spent quality time with Tohru before anyone else was awake. She'd greet him in the morning and wish him a nice run after promising him a home cooked breakfast upon his return. She'd run through his mind like he ran through the streets of Japan, his head with her as she went about her daily routine.

He'd get back sweaty and exhasuted, but Tohru wouldn't mind. She'd playfully tell him to take a shower, he'd tell her that she'd take one after. After what? She'd ask. He wouldn't answer with words. His response would be to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her until she couldn't feel anything but him. Her hands would reach up into his hair and tug, he'd push her small and warm body against the wall. Hands sliding down her waist over her crisp sailor uniform, he'd push up the hems of her miniskirt with his calloused fingers...

Damn. Where was he? He was definitely going to be late for breakfast. He'd overshot their house by several miles. Kyou turned around and mentally scolded himself. These fantasies had been getting worse and worse the closer of friends he became with Tohru. His feet pounded the pavement as he tried to think of school. Homework. Fighting. Not helping him was his age and his inability to get close to a woman. When did he start thinking of Tohru as a woman? Sometime after she accepted him as a monster. He chuckled wryly to himself. If only she knew what a monster he could really become.

He stopped at the path leading up to their house, adrenaline flowing still. If only he could stay like this forever he thought as he walked up to the front door. If only he could step onto their porch, push open the door, and find himself...

Alone? "Hello?" He called out. "Rat? Dog? Where are ya? Shouldn't you be down here buggin' the crap outta me?" He walked up to the beautifully set table. He sat down a little awkwardly. Shouldn't someone be here antagonizing him? Or in Tohru's case, unknowingly making him want to jump out of his own skin to escape his frayed nerves. Kyou's mind and body could never be at rest at the same time. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat when Tohru sat down next to him.

"Good morning, Kyou-kun! How was your run?"

"Fine. Where the hell is everyone?" He grimaced. He was always going to be ten times as gruff to her as she deserved. Next time he opened his mouth, it'd be nice.

"Oh, Yuki-kun asked to take my morning duties and Shigure is still asleep in his room. Are you looking forward to school today?"

"Hell no! Not with that rat there. Why's he working for you? You can't do it yourself?" Very nice, Kyou thought to himself. Always charming.

She looked down into her lap and blushed. "Um...it was nothing. Something (mumble mumble) last night (mumble mumble)"

He just stared. Last night? What went on with the two of them after they said goodnight? He wouldn't try anything in the house and keep her up late? He'd kill Yuki! Keeping her up till all hours of the night saying god knows what and-...

"Kyou! You've gone all red and have stopped eating. Is everything ok?I didn't burn anything? Oh, mother always said I needed to be careful when-..."

"Y...yeah. Let's go to school." Kyou cut off a surprised Tohru. He stood up abruptly already writing in his head what he was going to yell at his dumbass cousin for whatever happened between him and Tohru last night that ended in her agreeing to sleep in. Tohru never let anyone work for her. Ever. He stormed up the stairs, pausing at the base of the steps without looking back at the surely shocked/hurt expression he had caused.

"It tasted good. Wait here. I'll walk you to school." He disappeared up the stairs in an orange blur.

Behind him, Tohru smiled widely. Kyou was so...Kyou. She knew the walk to school would be pleasant if he was putting in such an effort to make her smile despite his own obvious bad mood. She just wished she hadn't told him about Yuki taking her place this morning. Tohru knew there was no way to explain that Kyou had kept her up past midnight without realizing it, and that's why Yuki insisted she sleep in in that gentle way of his. She hoped to distract him somehow on the walk to school before a fight broke out over her. She'd figure out a way.

Kyou appeared at the top of the stairs to find her with both of their bentos in her hands.

"Ready to go, kyou-kun?"

"Yeah. You?"

No. I have no idea how to keep you from embarrassing yourself in front of Yuki without sounding like I'm blaming you for keeping me up late last night. Which was really nice, I just didn't notice the time because I was enjoying your company so much. Maybe I can tell him that and he'll forget about Yuki? It's worth a try.

"Yes! Let's go!"


End file.
